Luigi's Revenge
by dkspa
Summary: Luigi has escaped from his prison and kidnaps the princesses. It is up to Link and Mario to save them and stop Luigi once and for all. Youtube poop
1. The Beginning

_Mario and Link have just gotten the letter that tells them of the kidnapping of the princess. We join them as they are discussing what they should do.

* * *

  
_

"We have to save the princess!" said Mario to Link; who agreed.

"AND you got to help us!"

"Didn't we already go over this?"

"Hmmm…" Mario thought, "I hope she made lotsa DINNER."

Link didn't know how to take this, he thought this part of their life was past them; apparently he was wrong.

"We have to go to those hotels fast, but which one?"

As Link and Mario thought of where to go, Mario had a brain TOAST."

"We can check out the enclosed PINGAS for what to do!"

"Genius!" shouted Link, "although we could do something else…"

Link pulled out a cell phone and started to call an old friend.

"Who are you calling?" Mario asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Said Link pointing up at the sky.

Just then a figure became visible in the sky. He appeared to be an old man with a beard with an impossible length. He was dressed in majestic violet robes and strangely, riding on what appeared to be a flying carpet.

"Link! Mario! Cum!" He said gesturing toward the carpet. "We must go as fast as we can, we are being watch."

Mario and Link boarded the magic carpet with the mystical man and started their journey towards Hyrule Castle.

"Bowser and Ganon have joined forces once again and kidnapped Princess Zelda and Princess Toadstool…"

"Those bastards!!!!" shouted Link.

"Settle down, shouting won't help them." Said Gwonam.

They continued on their journey toward Hyrule. They flew over the ruins of the Faces of SPAGETTI. Since Mario and Link successfully defeated Luigi, the faces became a desolate waste land.

When they neared the castle, they couldn't believe their eyes.

_On an island in the middle of the ocean…_

A mysterious looking man approaches an ancient book looking at it with extreme interest.

"Hmm…yes…could it be?....it IS!!!" The mysterious man shouts.

"I can finally unlock the chosen one."

The mysterious man begins to chant in an unknown language. As he goes on, the ancient looking book begins to glow an ominous color. It gets brighter and brighter until it becomes too bright and the man has to shield his eyes.

"YES! He has finally risen again!"

While he is shouting, a man appears seemingly out of thin air. He is clad in only green. He is somewhat tall and has a mustache. The most interesting thing is his face. His face appears to have been brighter, more full or life, at an earlier time. Now, his eyes, which were once full of life and vigor, only show hate, fear, and hurt. His name was Luigi, and he is free once more.

* * *

At Hyrule Castle…

"Gee it sure is boring around here…" said the king

"This peace is what all true warriors strive for." Said a voice that made the king cringe.

"Luigi…" The king started. "How can this be? We locked you away in the book of the ancients."

"Foolish old man, did you really believe that a silly book could hold me?" Luigi said with a grin.

"What have you done with Toadstool and Zelda?"

"Don't worry, they're safe…for now."

"Link and Mario will stop you again."

"We'll see about that, but I'm here for a different reason…I'm here to take care of a little problem."

Luigi spread his gloved hands and fire began to appear. "You know what they say, where there's smoke, there's SPAGETTI!" He unleashed the huge fireball that he had been building.

The last thing the king saw before the fire engulfed him was a maniacal grin upon Luigi's face.

* * *

Hyrule castle was in ruins. The once proud, majestic building is now a shadow of its former self. The castle, or what's left of it, is ablaze.

"NO!!" shouted Link "We must do something; we have to save the king and everyone else!"

"I don't think he could have escaped Link." Said Mario rather harshly. Link just gave him a look of utter disdain and disbelief.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! HE CAN'T BE GONE, THE KING IS STRONGER THAN THAT!!!" shouted Link at Mario who at this point was covered in his spit.

They flew down toward the castle, careful to avoid the flames. They landed near the drawbridge and dismounted.

"I'm going to see if anyone is still in there." Said Link. As he started to head toward the entrance, Mario stopped him.

"I'm going with you."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

They both ran toward the castle at full speed. As they arrived at the throne room, they saw the king face down, badly burnt.

"NOOOO!!!" Shouted Link as he ran toward the downed king.

"Lllink??" He said feebly.

"Yes your majesty, it's me." "Who did this to you?"

"It was Luigi, he is free once more."

Link and Mario both were horrified at that news.

"How did he get free?"

"Link…I don't have much time, I just wanted to say; I always thought of you as the son I never had…"

"No…we can…we can help you, we can save you…"

"Link, we both know that can't happen, I'm a goner."

Tears stared to fall from Link's face. Even Mario shed some tears.

"Link, you are the hero of Hyrule, you have to save the Princesses and restore peace to the kingdom. DINNER...TRIFORCE...SHIP....DINNER"

The king then went limp.

"No NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" Link desperately shouted at the body of the king.

"Link, he's gone, we have to get out of here."

"We can't leave him here! I won't let you!

Mario was now dragging Link away from the king while the castle began to crumble above them.

"Let's go!" Mario shouted as he dragged Link along.

_Outside…._

"Link are you alright?"

"We will find Luigi, and when we do, we will kill him!"

* * *

R/R


	2. on the road

1 year later, Mario and Link continue on their journey to stop Luigi once and for all

* * *

Link and Mario had been traveling for months, going from kingdom to kingdom living as vagabonds, searching for Luigi. Luigi had left chaos and ruins in his wake, cities burned, towns destroyed, and people killed. They kept telling themselves that each desolate, destroyed place would be the last, but they were wrong. Our heroes ran into the same problem every time. They would miss Luigi by mere days, it was almost as if Luigi knew and was mocking them. Not even the enclosed instruction book could help them out.

Mario and Link set up camp outside a recently destroyed village. Toasters toasting toast were everywhere. They set up a rudimentary tent and gathered firewood for the night.

"Did you bring a light" asked Link, even though deep down he knew the answer already.

The times had been tough on both of them, Link especially. Doubts began to creep into his mind the more they witnessed the destruction caused by Luigi.

"Mario, I think it's time we stop and talk about this. After seeing all the destruction caused by your brother, I…I don't see how we along could stop him".

Mario sat in thought while eating his TOAST.

Finally he sat up and said:

Luigi has done things I can't explain

He is a villain who won't stop 'til dead

He is a fiend and he has all the blame.

He'll kill all, even if they are in bed

I vow to stop him, no matter the cost

We are the ones who can stop him once more

If we were to fall then all would be lost

And our passion to stop him is in our core

Link, you and your sword shall help the world now

I am but Jump Man, can't do this alone

Our courage will pull us through, no quest'n how.

We can do this, it is not set in stone.

Yet he is my brother, can I do this?

Only if I receive the princess' kiss.

Any doubt that Link had before was gone; he was inspired by the speech made by his seemingly dauntless comrade.

Deep down, Mario wasn't too sure. He had spent countless hours researching methods in which to stop his god-like brother. Every source he came upon ended in a dead end. The ritual that freed his brother from imprisonment had made him near invincible. But Mario would never give up. He spent many nights just staring up at the stars wondering why.

Link awoke at day break to witness Mario reading some ancient looking book.

"Another sleepless night, Mario?"

Mario didn't even bother to answer.

"Come on, we have to get moving quickly or else we'll fall farther behind."

So our heroes trucked through onto the next town, unaware that someone had been watching them.


End file.
